A color vision deficiency is a relatively common inherited disease of eyes, and often manifests in incapability of distinguishing or identifying certain colors. A reason thereof is that there are problems in color vision pyramidal cells of the eyes. In people's life and production, especially in fields such as transportation, medicine, textile, instruments and art and so on, if one is not able to correctly identify colors, it will bring great inconvenience.
Due to a defect in identifying colors, a part of the patients deficient in color vision have great distress at the time of shopping. They cannot identify colors, and accordingly they are not confident in their choice of outfits. Therefore, it is very necessary to create a color identifying system for helping the color vision defective persons, which is conducive to improvement of their quality of life.